Aunt
Aunt, a character in the Rules of Engagement series, is Cousin's mother. Her suggested name is "Mallory" but the player can choose a name for her. She is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 18. Appearance Aunt has chin-length, brown hair, light skin and brown eyes. She wears a maroon dress with a necklace. Personality Aunt is a scheming and unkind individual. She is teaming up with her daughter, Cousin, to make her nieces and nephew fail their inheritance tasks. Towards the end of Book 3, it is shown that she feels remorse for her actions and wishes she had been a better mother and aunt. Chapters Rules of Engagement Book 1 * Chapter 4: Dirty Work (Mentioned) * Chapter 18: Last Call * Chapter 19: The Morning After Book 2 * Chapter 1: Uncharted Waters * Chapter 2: Dangerous Liaisons * Chapter 4: All That Jazz! * Chapter 9: Trials of Love * Chapter 15: Under the Surface (Mentioned) * Chapter 19: Finale I: Now or Never * Chapter 20: Finale II: High Tides * Chapter 21: Finale III: Just Say Yes Book 3 * Chapter 1: Setting Sail * Chapter 2: Piece of Cake * Chapter 6: Labor of Love (Mentioned) * Chapter 8: The Bachelorette * Chapter 9: When in Rome * Chapter 10: Perfect Fit * Chapter 11: Into the Woods * Chapter 12: Memory Lane * Chapter 13: The Tempest (Determinant) * Chapter 14: After the Storm * Chapter 15: Everything is Illuminated * Chapter 16: Save the Date * Chapter 17: After Party Newlyweds * Chapter 2: Autumn Gatherings (Mentioned) * Chapter 4: A Harvest Homecoming * Chapter 5: Into the Sunset Relationships Cousin Aunt is Cousin's mother. She treats her daughter very poorly and states that she has always been a constant disappointment. After the argument over the custody of the four siblings was settled and Aumt lost, she gave everything they ever received from them away, had a bonfire in the backyard and didn't let her daughter have contact with the siblings. When Aunt found out that Cousin tried to go see them, she grounded her for months and didn't let her use the phone or have email access. When Aunt finds out that Cousin is pregnant, she finds it scandalous at first and throws the pregnancy test in her direction. She also makes an appointment for an adoption behind Cousin's back. After the shipwreck she tries to apologize since she doesn't want to lose Cousin. Siblings Aunt is Brother, Main Character, Party-Girl Sister and Bookish Sister's aunt. When their parents died, Aunt wanted to have custody of the siblings but Nana was chosen over her, despite Nana's health. Aunt was mad and hurt about it and forbid every contact between her daughter and the siblings. If you were nice to Cousin, it is revealed that Main Character kept writing Cousin and that Aunt kept all letters away from her. Aunt confirms it when Cousin asks her about it. Bartholomew Pierce They first met in a Roman cafe and bond in Book 3 during the shipwreck. Bartholomew is worried and carries Aunt when she is unconscious. Amelia Amelia is her granddaughter. Jonathan In Rules of Engagement: Newlyweds, Chapter 5, in a premium flashback scene, it is revealed that he is Cousin's father. He was Aunt's boyfriend before she had her baby. He left them when he found out that she was pregnant and didn't want the baby. Memorable Quotes (Thank you to the PLL Wikia for letting us use their template for this memorable quotes section!) Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Rules of Engagement' Characters Category:Parents Category:Villains Category:Playable Characters Category:Big Bads Category:Redeemed Characters